


The Beginning of a Summer's Rain Sunset

by bleedmagick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, this is my first time doing this so bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedmagick/pseuds/bleedmagick
Summary: Peter has been isolated in his room most of his life, finally after some convincing he is aloud outside into town on his 18th birthday. He falls in love with a familiar face, but maybe that wasn't the best idea.





	The Beginning of a Summer's Rain Sunset

Since he was ten, Peter has never gone out of this poor house. It was pale. Everything was pale. There was not a spot on this house that was dark, besides the windows at night. Other than that, the lights are always on, and the walls and doors are always white. The furniture was the palest beige that it was almost white. His curtains were the thinnest sheer and was a pale ballerina pink, as well with his bed sheets. Everything and probably more were pale, besides food. Or maybe there is more color to the house, maybe it was just his room, maybe it was just his hall, maybe it was just what only touched his eye, he hasn’t seen anything out side of his room since he arrived here, and he probably won’t live to see it either. 

The most he has seen outside of his room was when he goes on his balcony. He was not supposed to be out there at first, but with enough convincing and a lot of favors that he did not want to do, he was able to finally go out there to feel the sun soaking his skin and breathe in fresh oxygen. Though thinking he would be finally able see other colors besides the blinding white he is constantly forced to stare at, it seemed that even the flowers were all white, and the trees were all pale too. They were tall and they had a white bark, though it’s still pale, they were the closest thing to brighter colors that he can get to, especially in the cold when they turned a bright yellow. The books that his adopted parents let him have, said that they were called Quaking Aspen trees. From where his perspective is, on the third floor of the house he lived in, all he can see is them going for thousands and thousands of miles. 

Since he has been inside his room and nowhere else for nearly eight years, Peter eventually became more used to the constant paleness of all the colors. He can’t help but it and doesn’t really have any other choice. But sometimes he would read a book at his balcony and can’t help but feel comfort either, it for sure was better than the not so welcoming orphanage that was constantly noisy with little boys and girls screaming out of playfulness joy or crying when they miss their forever gone mommies and daddies, so the peacefulness of the nature around him was an upgrade from growing up in noisy Queens. At first, he did miss it and wasn’t so used to the eerie quiet at night, it kept him up for a week. But eventually he got used to it, just like everything else. He got used to wearing such soft pale clothing, he got used to never leaving his room, he got used to the little attention he got, he got used to the tutor he had so he didn’t stay at a ten-year-old’s knowledge, even if he was already a tad smarter than the rest of the kids in his fourth grade class, now he is as smart a graduate student at seventeen.

Currently, it is August ninth, a day away from his birthday. Usually on his birthday he gets another fictional book aside from all the informative texts, or a newer piece of clothing, along with a cupcake that his adoptive mother makes him. He never gets to eat too many sweets, so he’s grateful for the once a year sweet. His adoptive parents believed that he had enough of school, so he stopped getting tutored by Mr. Garcia, but still keeps his contact on his cell phone when he feels like talking to someone. Mr. Garcia is from Texas and was always wearing sweaters like his but in super dark colors, underneath those he was always wearing a turtleneck long sleeves and always wearing gloves. The only reason he wore them was because he had many tattoos that his parents didn’t know about, so he asked Peter to keep it a secret between the two. At one of the lessons, he had convinced Mr. Garcia to give him a stick and poke of the spider that lives in the corner of bedroom on his hipbone, it barley hurt but it was small so not too much. Mr. Garcia was the closest thing to a friend that Peter had even though he was 23,and besides the spider that he feeds daily. He doesn’t know what kind of spider it is, and hasn’t recognized it in any of his books, but it doesn’t bother him, and he doesn’t bother it either. Mr. Garcia had texted him an early “happy eighteenth birthday” message during his lunch time, he really appreciated it, but confused when he said, “I’m trying to convince your parents to let me give you have a surprise.”. He never really asked for a gift from him, and he didn’t know if he was going to make it in time to give him a gift, it takes a whole day and a half to drive himself from Texas to Cazenovia, and mailing a gift would probably take three days. He also told him that he has a fear of being on the flying, so planes are out of the question. 

Peter didn’t want to dwell on how Mr. Garcia was going to give him a surprise because he was already grateful for a surprise in general. He just continued messaging his friend while eating his tuna sandwich till his friend had to go, and Peter was alone again. After a while, Laura found Peter reading We Have Always Lived in the Castle on the floor of his balcony. Laura was his adoptive mother; she was a very sweet woman but a very protective mother after losing her first daughter when she was just five years old. She came inside the room and crossing across to get to the door of his balcony. He looked up from his book and smiled up at her in acknowledgment. She placed her blazer on the white wire chair and sat on the floor with Peter. She wrapped her arm around him as he leaned to her embrace, they read together before Laura saw the real reason why she actually came to the room. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. They’re going to be repainting this side of the house today, the paint’s chipping. I just didn’t know when they were going to start but seems like they already did.” She sighed looking over at one of the boys on ladders trying to get the higher parts of the house next to the balcony.

The boy had shoulder length hazelnut hair that was held out of his face up in a half ponytail. With striking grey eyes and sharp jaw line, he was undeniably attractive. You could clearly see his biceps straining his blue working pant suit that was rolled up to his elbow on his right arm. There was another very attractive boy on the ground talking with some more older men as they carried paint and ladders past them. Laura must have noticed him staring at the boys when he put down the book, because next thing he knew she had invited all the guys up for a refreshing lemonade on his balcony. She had already known he was queer, so this was going to be obvious torture and a lot of blushing.  
He was wrong, he was relatively quiet, but he would occasionally laugh at the jokes the guys would make, and it was rather enjoyable. He learned that the boys were friends and they had more friends, but they didn’t work with their fathers like they did, but they all had been family friends. They boy with long hair was named James, but goes by Bucky, and the other boy was Anthony, but goes by Tony. The men were George, Howard, and Nicholas, or Fury as he prefers, they were all really nice and funny and all had different personalities. Howard was a strict man but very humorous, he was Tony’s father; Tony was very humorous too, he called Peter Princess Peach, but he was also very intelligent like Peter. George was an army man that wasn’t loud but wasn’t shy and was super kind, he was Bucky’s father; Bucky was almost exactly like his father, but as if he was even more gentleman-like. Fury, was funny but always kept a straight serious face, unless he was laughing like it was the last time he would laugh in a life time; He had a son and a daughter, both adopted when he had a wife but later she left him with both children who are friends with Bucky and Tony.

After the sun started setting and the rain clouds started booming with loud volts of electricity, the workers decided to finally head out. They each said bye to Peter and let Laura show them out the doors. Peter waved bye to them as they left his room, but he stayed seated on the floor of his balcony, only scooching over so he is in the doorway to his balcony. Once he got settled was when the raindrops started falling. It was as beautiful as all the other times he has done this, which was almost daily. He would sit outside since he was aloud on the balcony to watch the sun ease into the ground every day, if it meant he could adore more colors than he is enforced to. If was comforting to watch all the colors submerge into one, but the best days were days where it would be raining, and the sky was covered in a blanket of clouds. The beautiful colors would come to life and shine every time a shock of lightning would strike in the clouds. 

While he was relaxing to the sound of the rain as it sprinkled on him, he heard a vibrating sound under his chair outside. Not realizing it before, Peter sees a black telephone laying facedown under his chair ringing. He reaches out for it, and as if on time, the door bursts open and Anthony comes in the room running.

“Princess! Have you seen my cellphone? I think I left it ou-“ Tony takes a breath out when he sees Peter’s state outside. His large white tee-shirt was falling off his shoulders and soaked, showing off a bit of his collar, but exposing his entire torso through the wet material. His shorts were out of style short and it was beginning to be transparent as well, but Tony tried his best to advert his eyes away from below his waist. His hair was soaking, and his curls were barley reaching his eyesight. His eye lashes were damp, almost making the pretty effect that he looked to be crying, but without the redness of his eyes.

Peter stood up and walked over to him, handing him his Nokia, it was a little bit older than his own, but Nokia’s were still a relatively new phone. He handed him his phone, and Tony finally snapped out of his trance he was in and took back his phone with a dazed out ‘Thanks’. Suddenly Bucky’s words rang through his mind.

“He cute, maybe you should make’a move, so you ain’t complain about being single anymore.” He’s been trying to get him with someone since he broke up with his ex a couple months ago. Maybe now he would take up that offer.


End file.
